


Beyond Us

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Funeral, Sad, a great man and a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's Funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Us

“We are here today to honor a man. A great man. But more importantly, a good man. A man who gave his life protecting a child, who put a single boys life as more important than his own. That tells us a lot about him, you know, just how much he cared, how selfless he was. He always did whatever he felt was needed to save the most innocent lives.

He called upon Sherlock Holmes more than once, as a friend, as a detective, mostly as a detective. It was a risk to his job, but he always knew what had to be done had to be done. Seems strange to think that a few short years ago, Sherlock gave his life being a good man as well. Lestrade had been so proud that day, I can remember the tears on his face as he told me how he always knew Holmes would one day be a good man.

Twenty years he's been part of the service, and for the past 15, I've had the honor of working under him. It wasn't always easy, but he taught me everything I know. When good men die, what else can we do but try to step up, try to fill their shoes?

He wasn't only a serviceman, though. He was also a husband, and a father. Not always the best of either, but he tried. Between solving murders and catching killers, he did his best to go home and send a message of care and love to his family. His children were largely a part of why he worked so hard. He wanted this world to be a better place for them. A safe place.

And though it might be safer now than when he started, I know I'm not alone when I say without him, this city is going to be a little bit sadder.”

Sally Donovan left the podium with soft tears lightly falling down her cheeks. The crowd at the graveside was silent, except for a few quiet sobs. After a long moment, the widow stepped forward to say her own few words.

“I didn't love him as much as he deserved. I wasn't as good a wife, as good a woman as I should have been. And I know he forgave me for it, which was far more than I deserved. A good man, through and through.” With that, she picked up the first handful of dirt, letting it fall from her fingers to the coffin below, starting the procession of friends, coworkers, and family to say their own, personal, last goodbyes.

The last by the graveside was a tall man, cloaked in a dark jacket, with a dark hat pulled over his face. “I could never be as good a man as you.” he whispered before turning and disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
